


Wish I Wasn't Sus || A Danganronpa/Among Us AU

by HORIXEN



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ah idk what else to tag, also no beta we die like men, hajime and izuru are twins btw, hajime cutely commits identity theft but it's okay cause it's consensual, haven't decided ships yet but i have a vague idea so bear with me, i do take my writing seriously though i promise, idk why it says there'll only be one but whatever man, it's not really a first draft though so it should be okay, my tags are so unprofessional, there are three imposters, there will be at least ten chapters btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HORIXEN/pseuds/HORIXEN
Summary: When Hajime Hinata decided to take his twin brother's place by going on a mission into space didn't seem like the best idea, but it seemed like something that could turn out well. If it meant he felt seen, surely it would be worth it, right? What could go wrong?Spoiler alert: A Lot.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Kudos: 11





	Wish I Wasn't Sus || A Danganronpa/Among Us AU

Hajime looked around the kitchen, quietly biting into his toast every now and then, while his glazed over eyes fixated on the window, narrowing whenever another one of the sparrows that lived underneath his neighbours' windowsill flew past, its small, fragile wing only barely touching the smooth transparent surface. His fingers tightened around his large glass of freshly squeezed orange juice as he quietly glanced at his twin brother, Izuru, who was carelessly pushing a piece of scrambled egg around his plate with his fork, the end of which barely dangled from in-between his fingertips, yet still somehow managing to create a smooth movement, something Hajime could never begin to understand. The same, familiar pair of red, half-lidded eyes stared down at the end of the fork from behind a curtain of thick, black hair, just another indication of how bored he seemed to be at the moment.

It was understandable, of course, that his brother would be bored right now. Most of the time, he’d be rather uninterested in anything that he came across, usually just dismissing it as “lame”, “boring” or “predictable”, without giving it any more of his attention. It wasn’t much of a surprise, nowadays, especially since Izuru had been awarded the title of Ultimate Hope by none other than the prestigious Hope’s Peak Highschool, due to being good at, well, pretty much everything. Even saying that was an understatement. After all, people with Ultimate titles happened to be the very best at what they did. This did mean that Izuru was the best as everything (if that was even possible), which obviously set him the role of the favourite child. As much as their parents tried to deny it, it was obvious; there was no way an average student like Hajime could even try to compete with his “perfect” brother. While Izuru was one of the main focuses of the school, Hajime had to blend in with his fellow “talentless” students, soon to be an insignificant nobody in the eyes of a flawed society. He couldn’t help but be a little jealous.

With an exasperated eye roll, Hajime took a sip of his orange juice, focusing his vision on the corner of the table. It seemed that he had let his thoughts wander too far, again.

When he finally looked back up, Izuru had finished the remains of his scrambled eggs and placed the plate in the kitchen sink, before heading to his room, long hair trailing behind him, so close to his feet that he would have tripped, had he not been so.... himself. Hajime sighed before swallowing the last bit of toast, watching as the last bit of pure black hair disappeared around the corner.

He remembered the day that Izuru had decided to dye his hair black. No, his brother wasn’t having an emotional meltdown or anything like that. Heck, if anything, Izuru was probably the most stable person in their whole family, for a couple of generations.

No, of course, he dyed it because he was _bored_. That seemed to be the reason for about 99% of his impulsive decisions.

“Brown hair feels too bland,” Izuru shrugged indifferently when Hajime asked him why they were in the hair dye section of the local Walmart, browsing through the various colour available, avoiding the obnoxiously bright ones, for obvious reasons. “Sometimes I think that it’s the default setting of hair colours,” he added, as if his very brother, who just happened to be standing next to him right there and then, didn’t have the exact same hair colour as him. “Anyway, I want to switch things up.”

A few hours later, the two boys were sat over the bathtub in the bathroom, rinsing out the dye from Izuru’s hair, completely forgetting about the pile of discarded hair dye packages behind them, still waiting to be thrown in the trash. His once chocolate brown hair was now a glossy, black colour, smoothly running through Hajime’s fingers. Part of him wanted to joke about this being the peak of Izuru’s emo phase, but knowing his brother, that probably wouldn’t be a good idea, and looking for another one of their sibling squabbles seemed like a waste of time. Not that it mattered, anyway. He could joke about this a few years into the future, when Izuru would have (hopefully) grown out of his “I’m gonna cover up my face with my hair and act all emotionless to hide my inner suffering or whatever” phase, and he could tease him as much as he wanted, without Izuru wanting to pulverise him for embarrassing him in front of people.

Eventually, Hajime snapped back to reality as he heard the familiar sound of letters being shoved into the letterbox.

“I’ll get it!” he rolled his eyes, going over to grab the envelopes and shuffling them in his hands, skimming against the tags to see if any of them were addressed to him.

Obviously, they weren’t. They never were.

“I think that’s mine,” Hajime looked up as Izuru’s hand reached to grab one of the envelopes, soon tearing it open in efficient, methodical movements. In a matter of seconds, the paper packaging was on the table, and in Izuru’s hand was a nearly folded document.

“Hm? What’s that?” Hajime cocked his head. “It looks formal.”

The two stayed quiet as Izuru skimmed over the miniscule writing, crimson red eyes narrowed at the thin sheet of paper. Hajime observed the corner of it, noting how it seemed hard enough to cut through fabric. Scary.

“So? What is it?” he asked as his brother put the document down on the table with an exasperated eye roll, pushing it as far from himself as he could.

“Just another one of those agencies, trying to exploit my talent for meaningless research,” Izuru stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Hajime behind, with the document. “You can read it, if you want. It’s nothing interesting.”

Hajime sighed and picked up the sheet of paper, narrowing his hazel eyes at the ridiculously small writing.

_Dear Izuru Kamukura,_

_We hereby inform you that a new position has opened at our agency, and you came up as one the many merit students at Hope’s Peak Highschool (how exciting!). Of course, we are aware that you may not have met your classmates yet, but you will have the chance to do so, if you decide to take us up on our offer._

_We’re called the Future Foundation. Our group is made up of Ultimates such as yourself, although most of us are no longer able to hold onto those titles, having left Hope’s Peak High. More importantly, we specialise in researching various matters, as well as maintaining peace in the world and analysing what keeps everything in harmony, all in order to work towards the greater good of our wonderful society. Our job is to keep everything in order and attempt to improve it, if we see fit._

_Recently, we opened a new branch at our agency; the 15th Division, dedicated to Research Of Nature And Outer Space. However, we only have our department head, Kaito Momota, in charge, while all of the other slots are open. This means that you, as well as your classmates, are invited to be part of the 15th Division, and help us work towards a better future._

_We plan to send a group of 16 people in space, in order to gather data on their surroundings, as well as the neighbouring planets. Your job will be to send this data back to headquarters to inform us on everything you have found, before coming back safely. Our engineering team has worked to create a spaceship big enough for all 16 of you, that will include all of the necessities for this expedition. Of course, you are free to decline our offer, but we would like you to know that your talent may be vital for our society’s future. With that in mind, it is up to you to make a decision._

_Kind regards,_

_Future Foundation_

Hajime sighed as he placed the piece of paper back down onto the table, looking back up at his brother, who had entered the room again, after getting himself his glass of water from the living room.

“This seems like a good offer,” he bit his lip, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. “Why would you decline it? It actually seemed legit this time.”

Izuru shook his head, taking a small sip of his water before responding, as quietly as ever. 

“They’re only exploiting me for my talent.” Izuru sighed, using his breath to move a strand of hair out of his eyes. “You may be okay with stuff like that, but it doesn’t mean I have to be. After all, it’s my talent, not yours,” he spoke coldly, staring straight into his brother’s eyes. Hajime huffed, clearly irritated.

Way to rub it in, Izuru, he thought, biting his lip. For someone who was supposed to be great at everything, his twin was certainly not the best when it came to making Hajime feel a little better about himself, usually just shrugging off his worries like they were the smallest things in the world.

Of course, he was the Ultimate Hope, after all. What did he have to worry about? Everything was just brought to him, every single person dropping their dignity at his feet as if he ruled over the very ground they stood on. For an angsty seventeen-year-old such as himself, he sure was treated like royalty.

"Still,” Izuru continued. “It would be rather convenient for me if those letters stopped coming.”

Hajime bit his lip, looking at his brother. Was he finally considering leaving for this trip? Maybe he’d actually decide to take part in something for once. Wouldn’t that be nice? Finally, each of them living in separate areas, without having to be constantly compared to each other, without feeling like one always had to be better than the other...

That was the thing about having a twin brother. No matter what you did, people would do anything to compare the two of you. It made sense; if two people were genetically identical, people would be drawn to the idea of working out their differences, be it personality, clothing style or academic achievements (in Hajime and Izuru’s case, it seemed to be a mixture of all three). It would have been fine, if only they hadn’t been so contrastingly different in all three categories. But naturally, when one twin was more academically gifted, while the other one was simply average, it would make sense that one of them would end up living in his brother’s shadow.

Maybe this was why Hajime was so keen to have Izuru leave on this mission. Maybe then he’d feel like he was someone. The boy was snapped out of his haze as his brother waved a hand in front of his face, a slightly irritated expression resting on his face.

“Did you get that or...?”

“Sorry, please repeat yourself,” Hajime sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "You were saying?”

“Well,” Izuru rolled his eyes from behind thick strands of hair, crossing his arms as well. “Since you’re so passionate about me joining this random project, perhaps you should go in my place.”

Hajime did a double take, raising one of his eyebrows sceptically.

“You’re kidding, right? There’s no way-“

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

The boy sighed, not even bothering to check his brother’s expression for any kind of amusement; he already knew that Izuru would be blank-faced. For someone who was constantly complaining about everything being predictable, he certainly wasn’t very impulsive, or unpredictable. Kinda funny, in a way, but also extremely irritating.

Hajime took one look at his brother, crossing his arms. His fingers tightened around the stiff fabric of his shirt, nails digging into the fabric.

If he took Izuru up on his offer, he’d feel like someone, right? Sure, it may not have been the best idea, and it would pretty much count as identity theft, but it was consensual, so it was okay, right? Being treated like an important person...like he actually had potential...it sounded so good. It was what he had been waiting for, for years at a time. What could go wrong?

With a vague head nod, Hajime uncrossed his arms, letting himself relax a little.

“I guess...we can give it a try."

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy
> 
> okay so i know that i disappeared for like,,, 2-3 months but im back i swear
> 
> anyway have this lil something i whipped up :) 
> 
> i'm not sure if i like how this chapter turned out, but im excited for the next few since that's where the fun stuff shows up!
> 
> \- jensen


End file.
